


"Blowy" Bedroom

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince is in a hurry and Ezreal knows better to get to work than to question him. [ brothel AU where Ezreal is a courtesan ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blowy" Bedroom

"Ah, your majesty."

His jewelry jingled when he bowed to the Prince, a small smile on his face. He was probably covered in more gold than cloth, what with the pieces that hung from his forehead, his ears, his neck, wrists, waist and ankles. The only cloth on him was the knotted sash that hung over his front from his hips. 

"Come," Jarvan commanded, motioning the boy over with a wave of his hand. He sat upon one of the luxuriously cushioned chairs in the room, one of fine dark wood and expertly crafted textiles of red and gold. "On my lap."

Ezreal was quick to obey, approaching with a few noisy steps. “Should I face you, your majesty?”

"Yes."

With a small smirk, the blonde pulled himself up on Jarvan’s lap, straddling his thighs as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck loosely. Shifting forward, he sat himself right on the Prince’s lap, the sash slipping up to the point where his bare flesh was on the man. “Would you like a dance, my Prince?”

"A brief one."

Ezreal didn’t question him, though as his hips got to work, he had to wonder if Jarvan was in a sort of rush, and if so, what kind of matters he had to attend to, especially if he thought a visit to the brothel was a good idea right beforehand. But he was silent as he pushed himself against the Prince, hips gyrating over his lap and just over his abdomen, using his shoulders as leverage. Jewelry jingled as he moved fluidly, and Ezreal grinned once he heard the Prince grunt aloud, a soft gasp coming with it. He could feel Jarvan’s need pressing up against his ass.

"On your knees before me," came his next command, and honestly, Ezreal was a bit disappointed. He was known well for the way he could move his hips, and he was most often the courtesan chosen for lap dances out of the males. Nonetheless, he obeyed, dismounting from the Prince to kneel before him. All the while, Jarvan was undoing his pants in a rather hurried manner, until his need stood out from his clothing, flushed and rigid. He looked at Ezreal expectedly. 

The boy didn’t need to be told, and a hand came up to wrap around the base of the man’s member. The next part of Ezreal that touched the Prince was his tongue, and Jarvan let out a shallow gasp when the boy ran his tongue just under the head and then up to the tip, and that’s where his lips met it, before they spread around the head, taking him in. There was a hand in his styled hair as he lapped at the tip, and Ezreal’s free hand came up to the Prince’s sac, gently rolling it between his fingers and thumb. There was a grunt above him, and his lips descended further.

He almost gagged when Jarvan’s hips twitched upward, pressing his cock further into his mouth. Ezreal made a small hum in his throat as he recovered, and that was when he knew he shouldn’t take his time. Flicking his tongue along the underside of Jarvan’s member, he began to bob his head, his hand at the base following his movements. Saliva dribbled from the corner of his lips, making the movements of his hand easier as it coated the man’s length. The grip on his hair tightened, and he braced himself as the Prince began guiding his head on his cock, pressing into his throat and he had to focus on not choking. Not nearly as rough as what he’d dealt with before, no, but enough where it wasn’t easy to keep his gag reflex in check. 

Jarvan’s breath quickened, and his hips bucked up with each downward stroke of Ezreal’s lips and hand, and the boy was just about prepared to swallow before he was pulled roughly off of the Prince. He was thankful he was one to keep his eyes closed during these kinds of sessions as he felt wet heat on his face, one stripe dragging down from his brow and over his eyelid, another dripping off of his nose and plenty coating his lips. The Prince’s cock was pressed to his cheek once the last bit of his seed painted his face, and the boy opened one bright blue eye to look up at the panting man before him. He licked his lips, before his smirk returned to his features. 

"I’m sure you have important matters to attend to," he mused aloud, watching as the man tucked himself back into his clothing and fastened his pants. He moved himself to the side as the Prince stood and tidied up his clothing. "I only hope I was satisfying, your majesty."

"Indeed," was all Jarvan said in return, his mind obviously elsewhere. With a short ‘thank you’ and a nod of his head, he was out the door, and Ezreal was quick to pull the cloth from his waist to wipe the white off of his face.


End file.
